


I'm Only At You

by tigragrece



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Seb is jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take place during the GP of Singapore with the podium. Where Seb is jealous and him & Kimi have a little discussion</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Only At You

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

POV Kimi

During the GP of Singapore, i was with Seb & Fernando, at one moment i talked with Fernando about the next year and Ferrari, i saw that Sebastian was not very happy with that, then i saw him come between me & Fernando and in his mind he wanted to say "Back Off, Fernando, he is mine". Sebastian was jealous, he wanted affection and attention, especially because of the fact that he was whistle but not in the good way and he liked that I was with him for help him to forget that .  
When we have leaving the podium, i said to Fernando that we talk later about Ferrari. He had saw the look of Sebastian and he said "Ok".  
  
When all the details and things was done for the GP, Sebastian waited for me and he take my hand, we enter on a SUV with tinted windows for the privacy. When we arrive at the hotel, he dumped me against the wall and kissed me and told me **" You are mine Kimi, i don't like to share and i don't like that you are close to my rivals"**  
  
I have answered him **"He is your rival during the race, same for me. But outside the race he is nothing for me, but you are important in my life, i'm only with you"**  
 **"Kimi..."**  
  
 **"I know all the stories about whistle bothers you, because you don't understand why, i know that, i want to help you but i don't know how. You want my support, you have my support, I am here with you , I will not leave you, I'm with you, i'm stuck with you"**  
  
I kissed him with spirit and he told me **" I Want you"**  
  
 **"I am yours, i want you too"**  
  
We went to the bed, where Seb needed comfort and he was also happy to have won because he would be soon world champion.  
At one point it was a little euphoric and he left me some "love bites" on my neck, but I don't care because I loved when Seb was doing that.  
  
He said to me a few time **" I Love You"**  
  
The next day I had to leave for other obligations, so I woke up and i woke Seb with a way that he likes  and I'm saying to him **"If you ever want to talk don't hesite to phone me, I am here for you, even if you want to see me, you can"** I kissed him and I left.  
Even if our relationship is not official, because we had to, because of our reputation, we love each other a lot.

**END**


End file.
